


Baboquivari

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drabble, Gen, Mountains, Sacred Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am I'itoi's mountain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baboquivari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthenaBorozon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaBorozon/gifts).



I am I'itoi's mountain, home of Little Brother. I rise above the plain, sharp, black, a blade against the clear, bright sky. My flanks are green with mesquite and saguaro, silver with brittle-bush and sage. I see the people come to me, walking on legs young, old, strong, uncertain; riding horses, burros, rattling metal contraptions. Howsoever they come, they are my people, awake and aware in the protection of my shadow stretching over the land. I hold them in the maze at my heart, life springing up from red earth, gold sand, watered by the heavens, sacred under the stars.


End file.
